The invention relates to an adapter for a trailer socket of a trailer coupling for coupling a trailer, wherein the adapter comprises a base body and a primary contact arrangement mounted thereon and comprising a plurality of primary contacts corresponding to a European or German standard, in particular seven primary contacts according to DIN 1724 or thirteen primary contacts according to ISO 11446, for establishing an electric connection to corresponding socket contacts of the trailer socket.
The trailer socket may for example be a 13-pin trailer socket according to ISO 11446 or a 7-pin trailer socket according to DIN 1724. The provision of an adapter designed for example for connecting a 13-pin trailer plug according to ISO 11446 to a 7-pin trailer socket according to DIN 1724 is known. The known adapter allows for standardised wiring at low cost. However, apart from these typical DIN-to-DIN adapters or DIN-to-ISO adapters, no other socket adapters are available. As a rule, country-specific sockets or socket wiring have to be provided, which is complicated and expensive.